The Blind Musician
by Wolfang21
Summary: A being that was once human, but not anymore. He haunts your dreams and life. He uses music to commit murder upon those who sin. Fear the Blind Musician. I made this story after reading Creepypasta's work and other writers of Sally and Ticci-Toby. Was planning on submitting it to deviant along with a drawing with it, but for reason it doesn't work. So I'll post it here.


**Wolfang21: Hey wolfang, I've told you guys I was gonna post this on deviantart but I was having some trouble submitting it so I'll post right here. Hope you enjoy my proxy, please review and enjoy.^^**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and proxy**

_The Blind Musician_

The Musician is a being that could have been human once, but is not anymore. This creature will appear in your dreams, he will haunt you not torment you in your sleep but in reality as well. He will torment you until he drives you into insanity or until he loses amusement in you, he will cut ties with you with your death. I do not know how the Musician came to be, but I will tell you how I met this monster of music.

It all began when I received a phone call from my close friend in the late night. "I'm telling you Mike! I haven't been able sleep after-" "Jessy calm down and don't even mention what we did that night. You know that kid had it coming, he deserved it." I said to her, to remind her never to talk about what we have done, but where I am now does not matter.

"Mike, ever since that night I have been having these weird dreams. I'm losing it Mike! I can't even tell what's real or not anymore" By just hearing her voice from the phone I can tell she was scared, but not from what we have done. It was something else, something she is not willing to tell me. "Look, just get some rest alright? Me and Dave will come by your place in the morning and help you ok?" I tell her while thinking of taking her to a doctor the next day. "Okay Mike, Just-" She paused before she could tell me more and just before I could call out to her to know what happen she said "Mike I-I gotta go. Just please get here tomorrow."

She hanged up before I could answer her, but just before the line ended I could have sworn I heard a piano playing in the background. After that phone call I began to get worried for Jessy, but I reassuring myself that she will be fine and that she will get help in the morning. I kept telling myself this as I enter the dining room to continue dinner with my parents and little sister.

After dinner, before I went to bed, I felt within the pit of my stomach that horrible will happen, but I kept telling myself that it was nothing to worry about. As I closed my eyes I began to have this strange dream.

I wake up to find myself on a cold sandy beach and by looking at the sky I could see that it is night but there are no stars except for the moon itself shining upon me. I began to wonder to myself how I have ended up in this place I heard the sound of wood groaning. I turn around to see a long wooden stairway connected to a stone wall leads to a cliff that was as tall as a tower. I then see Jessy claiming the middle of the stairway, I try calling out to her but for some strange reason I could not. Instead I ran to the wooden stairs to follow her, but as I near them I could see that they were rotten and looked like they could fall apart just from a touch.

I looked up once more to see that Jessy was getting further and further from me, so I steel my nerves and continue to pursue her. I did not know how long I was walking because all that was in my mind was not thinking of falling to my death and to reach Jessy as soon as possible. The next thing I know I reach the end of the steps and begin to hear a piano being played. I look to see Jessy standing by a man playing a black grand piano, but I could not describe him due to his back being turned to me.

I then see the man raise from his seat and takes Jessy's hand in his as the piano plays by itself. The man and Jessy dance to the music being played from the piano. The musical notes not only sounded beautiful but also sad and slightly terrifying. I than began to panic as I see the duo nearing the edge of the cliff. I see the man spin Jessy from his reach, letting her go.

Jessy continues to spin and spin as she reaches the edge. Just as the piano ends its final notes Jessy falls from the cliff. I call out her name in terrier, this is where the dream ends.

I woke up with a start, scared and covered in sweat. I try calming myself down, telling myself that it was all a dream and Jessy was fine. It worked as I was finally started to settle down my heart and as I finally calmed down I looked outside my window by my bedside to see that it was morning. I take a shower and quickly get dress as I call Dave to meet at Jessy's house.

It was when I was walking towards Jessy's place I heard sirens in the distance. As I got near to Jessy's sirens grew louder and louder. I started running towards them, fearing for the worst. As soon as I reach the scene I see police cars and an ambulance parked right outside of Jessy's house, a crowd forming behind the yellow tape. I walk towards the crowd, making my way through them to see what was behind that tape. I finally reach the end and what I saw scared my very soul.

Beyond that yellow police tape I see my friend Jessy lying down in front of her house, blood pooling underneath her. I back away shocked that my friend was dead, but I then heard my name being called. I turn my head to see Dave running up to me, "Mike, dude. I just heard from the cop that Jessy committed suicide." "What?!" I questioned him that believing what I am hearing. "Jessy killed herself by jumping from her roof." I begin to believe what I saw in my dream could have been a sign or something. I look at Dave to tell him about the dream, but I then see his appearance. Dave's skin looked very pale and he also had dark bags under his eyes. It looked like he wasn't able to sleep for days.

"Dave, are you okay?" I questioned him after seeing his condition. "I'm fine Mike I-"was all Dave could say as he and I both here a piano being played. I start looking around to see where the music was coming from, but what was strange was that no one else seems to hear it as well. Then the song is gone just as soon it appeared. I look back at Dave and see him sweating uncontrollably and looking like he is about to collapse. "Dave? You…" "Sorry Dave, but I have to go." Dave said as I see him run off.

It was night time again and I was afraid to fall asleep, to experience what I have saw in the previous night. I then talk to myself that was all coincidence and that dreams meant nothing. The next thing I know my eye lids become heavy and I'm once again in the depth of sleep.

I awoke once again to find myself theater, but the thing was that it looked like it came out of some bad horror movie because there was unidentified body parts that looked flesh on the seats in each row and bloody trails on the floors between the rows. I started to become terrified at what I was seeing, telling myself this wasn't real. I then hear a scream that sounded like Dave as if he was being murdered and that was when I heard a violin being played. With each note being played a screamed was after it, I ran towards the source of them, to see if I'm able to save Dave.

I went through double doors to see another stage, but this had Dave chained to a wall on it. I ran towards him to save him, but when I got closer I saw stopped in my tracks at what I was seeing. When I looked at Dave I saw him covered in cuts and drenched in his own blood, there was a deep cut in his chest with his still beating heart hanging out, and then I saw Dave looking at me, my god he was still alive. I then see a figure standing next Dave with its back turned to me. It was the same one that I have saw that was with Jessy and in his hand was a dark wooden violin that was dripping blood and in his other hand was the bow that was covered in blood as well.

I look at Dave again and I see in his eyes that he is begging me to save him. That was when the figure place his bow under Dave's chin and then with one quick swipe he cuts Dave's neck wide open. Dave's eyes go wide as chokes on his own blood and begins to bleed out. As soon as the light leaves Dave's eyes the figure begins to laugh insanely as I scream for the loss another friend.

I wake up screaming bloody murder at what I have just witness. My parents run into my room to see what was wrong. They were able to calm me down and I told them I was just having a nightmare, they believed me and went back to their rooms to get ready for work as I stay in bed for a while to completely calm my heart.

I've been trying to reach Dave all day with my phone, but he never answered. This begins to worry me as the same feeling in my stomach comes back, but I just tell myself that his cell was probably dead or that he was busy so I turned on the T.V. to relax myself. Bu what I just saw just confirmed that feeling. When I turned on the television it show an urgent news broadcast, the news woman was talking about a brutal murder that had occurred. She said that the victim was mutilated and that he finally died from a sliced throat. She then released the name of the victim who was Dave. This sent my world crashing at what I've just heard, making me a crying wreck.

Two days later I attended their funerals, not believing that this happened to us. I was the only one that stayed behind at their graves as the rest of the grievers left to their homes. That was when I heard a violin being played and I started franticly turning around to see where it was coming from but I could never find the one who was playing it since I was the only one there.

Days pass since the murder of my friends and I have never slept since then, fearing if that I closed my eyes that I will never wakeup, my family was starting to get worried about me. I came home late one night and calling out to say I was home, "I'm home!" but there was no answer. "Mom! Dad! Sis! Are you guys here?!" I called out once more, but again no answer. It was then I notice that no lights were on inside and before I could search the house I heard the piano was being played from the living room.

I didn't want to, but I had to know who was playing it. As soon as I walked in the music stopped and there in front of it was the figure, the man I have saw in my dreams was right there in my living room. The man turned around and what I saw will always be burned into my memory, even till the day I die. I gasp when I saw his appearance was pale skin that looked like a corpse and with stitches across his neck.

His hair will be as dark as a raven and was also untamed and stopping right at the base of his neck and will cover his upper face with his head bended down. His shirt tattered and stitched white collared button-shirt with blood stains upon it, right sleeve undone to cover his right arm while his hand is covered by a fingerless glove, and the left sleeve is torn off stopping just above the forearm with bandages are wrapped around said forearm and hand. A black tie wrapped around the undone collar that appears to be almost splattered entirely with blood. He is wearing black slacks with some tears in them and the right leg torn of the area around the shin. Covering said leg was bandages with blood blotches on it. As for foot wear he wore black dress shoes that shine as a moonlight. What was more horrifying was the old bandage wrap over his eyes with blood spots over his eyes and he had what appeared to be blooded tears upon his cheeks.

He then smiled at me, showing his sharp teeth and then he said "Would you like to hear my Melody?" "W-what the fuck are you?" I barely whispered out. "Me? Well people call me a monster, a killer, but I am just a blind musician that came to deliver the punishment for your sin." he said with his sick smile. "What?" I said in disbelief, "Oh don't play dumb, I know you killed that kid because he had different skin color and he was on your turf. That's why I visited your friends." he said before he turned back to play the piano once more. I shook in rage as I heard him what he just said, he killed my friends for a colored kid that no one gave a crap about, pulled out my pocket knife and charged at him. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed out as I raised my knife and plunged it into his back, but he just laughed. So I stabbed him again, and again, and again, and again. Until his laughing finally stopped and he stopped moving, "I got you, you fucking bastard!" I said laughing insanely, but then I notice that the piano was still playing, the bastard was still alive.

I felt something grabbing me from behind and putting me in a hold. I crane my head a little to see it was the musician, smiling his insane smile at me. Little did he know I still had my knife, I screamed in rage and plunge the knife under his chest. He let go and once freed I slam him against the wall and started stabbing him in his stomach until I was sure he was finally dead and that stupid piano fucking stopped. Once both happen I dropped him and my knife, thinking it was finally over, until I heard that dreadful violin.

I turn around and see him in that hallway playing that violin he used to kill Dave. I glare at him and began to raise, "Learn to stay dead fucker!" I yelled as I charge at him. He raised the bow and swung it at my face, it left a deep cut on my cheek, but that didn't stop me. I grabbed him by his neck and through him on the ground and started choking him. I then let my right hand go to grab his bow. I placed it above his heart and started to press down stabbing him slowly and painfully.

"It's over. Fucker." I said to him in his face. "Yes. Our Melody has come to an end." he said with a grin as he used his right hand to tear off the wrap over his eyes. There I saw two black pits of where his eyes once were, but they weren't endless. I saw a blood red lights that were staring into my soul and they flashed, blinding me.

I screamed in pain and started rubbing my eyes. As soon as my vision was cleared I saw that the body was on was that the musician but my mother with bruises around her neck and a kitchen knife plunged into her heart. I turn around and see my father laying on the floor dead with my knife in his gut. I then turn towards the piano and that terrified me even worse. There leaning on it was my little sister with multiple stab wounds in her back and her dead eyes staring at me with tears in them.

I scream in despair for what I have done to my family. Crying my eyes out while I heard sirens in the distance. Someone must have called the police, but I didn't care. The police came and arrested me as soon as they saw the scene. I told what I done and why. When the trial came they presented evidence not only of my dead family but also that colored kid I killed.

Right now I'm in my cell waiting to be pleaded insane or on death row. I don't care since that day I hear that damn piano, no matter where I am. It will be there for all eternity even when the day I die, which is probably soon.

**Wolfang21: Hope you liked my Blind Musician and I am making another one, but I'm having trouble making her name thou, please can my favorite readers please help me. The proxy I am working on is a female doctor, her main weapons are an axe and scalpel, she likes to dissect at least one or two live victim after she kills a group, and her catch phrase is "What makes you tick?" when she kills or dissects them.**


End file.
